letitgo_arendellefandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Mauviette
Joseph Mauviette is the son of Glass Joe, and he is a wimp! Info Nom: Joseph Mauviette Âge: 14 L'Histoire de Parent: Punch-Out!! Apparence: I've got red hair in a flip, big eyes, and I wear white boxing shorts with red side stripes, red boots, and boxing gloves with Le Tricolore on them. Alignement: Rebel Colocataire: Linkara Hyrule Le Désir de Cœur Secret: To be the best boxer in le monde! Ma Magie Dure: I can get beat up easily. Statut de La Romance Conte: I love charming ze ladies with my French. French is ze language of love. Oh Malédictions Instant: I lose all of my fights. Sujet Favori: Cooking Class-ic. It is magnifique! After all, French cuisine is, how you say, haughty. Sujet Moins Préférée: Grimmnastics. All the students beat me to a pulp. Meilleurs Amis Pour Toujours Après: Cain Lowell because he's a wimp like me. Biography Bonjour! Mi nom Joseph Mauviette. I am ze son of Glass Joe, and I am from Paris, France. Paris is ze city of love, and French is ze language of love. I am a walking French stereotype - I love expensive coffee, fancy baguettes, and I spend time within 100 feet of ze Eiffel Tower at all times. People complain about Punch-Out because it's full of stereotypes, but I don't care. It's a fun game! What am I doing at Ever After High? Well, I don't know or care. Unfortunately, this school has all sorts of scary creatures, like ze wolves, ze giants, and ze Duchess Swan. She's always mean to me and making fun of my French accent. I'm on the boxing team, but I'm the weakest member. I go down without a fight. It's because I was born with glass bones and paper skin. Every morning I break my legs, and every afternoon I break my arms. At night, I lie awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep. I'm so weak that I cried in pain when a fly landed on my head. I'm a little scared of professional boxing, because there are all those big, scary guys, like Bald Bull, King Hippo, Vodka Drunkenski (or Soda Popinski for ze censors), and Deirdre Jackson (she killed three people in the ring). Maybe Little Mac will be nicer...or not (after all, he punched poor Samus). When I get punched, croissants and baguettes come flying out of me. I don't mind because I get something to eat afterwards. I especially like them with chocolate. In my spare time, I like eating fancy French food, going to the pool (French pools require all guys to wear speedos!), typing (I type with boxing gloves like Strong Bad!), and hiding. I need to hide from those big, scary boxers. I'm definitely going to beat Little Mac in a fight. I am determined. If I lose, I'll cry like a baby seal that just got clubbed by a hunter. Trivia *His surname means "wimp" in French. *His favorite song is La Marseillaise (the French national anthem). *His favorite book is Les Miserables, of course. *He is friends with Le Spatula from SpongeBob, even though they're not in the same social class. *He supports Emmanuel Macron. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Frenches Category:Sissies Category:Stereotypes Category:Video Games Category:Guys who wear speedos Category:Catholics Category:Gingers